


Captured

by Deleted25



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: The Erudite have captured Four and Eric is ordered to watch him. Jeanine Matthews says to do anything he was to him as long as he keeps him alive and Eric has some interesting and fun things planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my second fanfiction. If you like it please comment down below or if you have suggestions, questions, concerns, etc. Thank and hope you enjoy.

“Eric come here for a moment,” Jeanine said.  
Eric walked over and waited.  
“We’ve captured Four,” Eric smiles at Jeannine's’ words. “Now you need to go watch him. You can do anything you want to him but you need to keep him alive.”  
“Anything?” Eric asked, eyebrow raised.  
“Anything. Just keep him alive,” Jeanine smiled.  
“Thank you ma’am. I’ll get on this right away,” Eric said smiling.

Four struggled against his restraints but they didn’t come apart. The rope only hurt his wrists and ankles and chafed against any resistance.  
He had to get out and protect Tris.He didn’t know if she was captured or alive or…  
Four struggled against his restraints again but to no avail. Yet he wouldn’t stop struggling against the rope. Even when it dug into his wrists and ankles so badly they started to bleed a little he wouldn’t stop struggling.  
When the door opened Four tried to turn to see who it was when Eric came into vision. His dark hair slicked back and a smirk on his face.  
Four growled in frustration.  
“Eric! Let me go,” Four barked with hate in his voice.  
“Temper. Temper Four,” Eric smiled while wagging his fingers.  
Eric laughed and Four started to struggle against the rope again.  
“Let’s get you up, shall we?” Eric asked lifting Four up and sitting him on the metal table in the otherwise bare room.  
“Much better don’t you think?” Eric smirked.  
“Let me go!” Four screamed into Eric’s face.  
“Oooh see I don’t think so. Jeanine said I could do anything I wanted with you and I really don’t want to let you go. In fact that’s the last thing I want to do,” Eric smirked.  
Four knew Eric well enough to know that smirk wouldn’t be leaving his face anytime soon.  
“So anything,” Eric mused. “What do I want to do first?”  
Eric walked around pretending he was thinking while putting on this stupid grin.  
“Oh I know,” Eric said smiling a cruel smile before punching Four in the gut. Four groaned and swore to himself he was going to kill Eric when he had the chance. He just had to get out of these damn restraints first.  
“Yep that’s the first thing I wanted to do,” Eric laughed.  
“If you’re going to beat me up just get over it already so I don’t have to see you as long,” Four barked in frustration.  
“Oh I’m not going to beat you up. I’m going to do something much more personal and,” Eric smiled cruelly. “Pleasurable.”  
Four’s eyebrows went down in confusion when Eric leaned in and kissed him. Four was so surprised he didn’t pull away or fight against him. What surprised him more is Eric’s touch was gentle like he was scared of hurting Four.  
When Eric pulled away he smiled at Four.  
“Now I like that,” Eric said quietly.  
Four was gaping at Eric. Of everything Four knew of him he would’ve never guessed he would do something like this.  
“Let’s try that again. Only a little more,” Eric smiled. “Rough.”  
Eric rammed into Four hard. Their teeth hitting each other’s as they both fell onto the table. Eric was now rough and demanding, not gentle like he was before. Biting at Four’s bottom lip and forcing his way into Four’s mouth. Four could taste the metallic taste of his blood where Eric had bit him so hard. Four tried to struggle against him but Eric simply bit his bottom lip again drawing more blood.  
It was more fighting than kissing in Four’s mind and he still tried to struggle against Eric. He tried biting Eric’s bottom lip in hopes of getting him off but Eric just groaned and bit back harder.  
Finally Eric got off of Four with a smirk on his face.  
“What the hell Eric? What are you doing?” Four screamed.  
He surprised Four by leaning in closely and trailing Four’s bottom lip with his thumb.  
“Anything I want Four,” Eric said seductively. “Because that’s what I can do. Anything I want. And I want this.”  
Four gasped as Eric’s hand cupped his crotch.  
Eric looked down and said, “First you and then me.”  
Four was confused until Eric got down on his knees and started unbuckling Four’s pants. He pulled Four’s piece out and smiled.  
Eric wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking. Hollowing his cheeks and making his cheekbones look sharp. His tongue swirled around on the head and he started taking more of Four’s thick piece in his mouth. He started to bob his head up and down on Four’s cock receiving a moan from Four.  
Eric swallowed around Four’s cock and Four moaned again despite him hating this. Yet Four had to admit Eric’s mouth did know how to make him feel good.  
Eric continued to suck and use his tongue to make circles on the swollen head. He took all of the cock in his mouth until his forehead had hit Four’s lower abdomen.  
Four leaned his head back and moaned as Eric took his full piece in his mouth and swallowed it.  
Eric kept sucking and making popping noises when he got his mouth off. And Four knew Eric had to have done this before. He had too much skill and could take too much in his mouth for this to be his first time.  
Four could feel himself growing close. The burning sensation in his stomach increased leaving Four breathless and begging silently for release.  
And he finally came and Eric moaned around him, swallowing all of Four’s cum.  
“Now it’s my turn,” Eric said getting up off the ground.  
Eric pulled his pants down revealing his long and girthy cock.  
Four shook his head and said, “I’m not doing that.”  
“Oh yes you are,” Eric said shaking his head up and down.  
Four closed his mouth shut and swore to himself he wasn’t going to open it. No matter what Eric did to him he would not open his mouth.  
Eric moved his hands to force Four’s mouth but there wasn’t much luck.  
He nearly got Four’s mouth open when Four bit his thumb, drawing a little blood.  
“Ah! Son of a… bitch,” Eric screamed and then he punched Four in the face.  
Eric forced Four’s mouth open and shoved his cock into his mouth. Four groaned as the head hit the back of his throat.  
Eric leaned his head down to Four’s ear and whispered, “Don’t you dare bite because I will bite back much harder. Now suck!”  
So Four started sucking and believed Eric’s threat about biting back harder.  
“That’s good,” Eric said thrusting into Four’s mouth. “Keep going.”  
Eric started thrusting violently in Four’s mouth. Grabbing each side of his head Eric held Four’s head in place so he could thrust his cock in and out of his warm and wet mouth. Fucking his face.  
Four groaned as the head kept hitting the back of his throat, black spots appearing at the edges of his vision.  
Eric moaned for Four’s warm mouth and kept pushing in and out of his mouth.  
Four could feel the cock growing harder and longer as it sprung into a complete erection and kept groaning around Eric.  
Eric continued to let out cries of pleasure and said to Four, “You’re getting the hang of this. Keep swallowing.”  
Four swallowed as much of Eric’s cock in his mouth as he could. He nearly choked five times around Eric and could feel him smile at Four nearly blacking out.  
“Oh I’m close,” Eric sighed in delight. “Just a little longer.”  
Four started bobbing his head up and down hoping Eric was telling the truth about being close so he could stop this.  
Eric started to breathe faster and could feel the heat in his lower abdomen start growing warmer and start tingling.  
He grabbed Four’s head and started fucking his face again. Thrusting in and out with such speed Four was seeing spots. When his thrusts began to stutter Eric released his cum into Four’s mouth and sighed in pleasure.  
Four could taste Eric’s warm and bitter cum and nearly spit it out when Eric’s hand closed over his mouth and said, “Swallow it.”  
He reluctantly swallowed all of it and couldn’t help but gag as it went down his throat.  
“Good. Good. That was good. Now for something else equally pleasurable,” Eric smirked.  
Eric pulled Four’s pants down all the way he could with the rope tied around his ankle and gave Four a small smile.  
“Now I’m gonna eat you out,” Eric’s smile widened.  
Eric’s tongue did a broad sweep over his hole and hear Four gasp in surprise.  
He laughed a little before plunging his tongue into Four’s hole, forcing the muscle open. Eric continued to rim the walls of Four’s entrance and moaned, though it was muffled.  
Eric kept making broad sweeps with his tongue over Four’s hole if he wasn’t pushing his tongue into the warm and tight hole. And he loved hearing Four gasp in surprise and squirming to be set free.  
Eric started sucking on Four’s hole and kept pushing his tongue forward, lining Four’s inner walls with his tongue.  
Eric lapped his tongue against Four’s hole keeping him in place from struggling against it any further. The tongue lapping made smacking noises that filled the room along with Four’s groaning and Eric’s muffled moans.  
Eric pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling.  
“My turn. And you will do it right,” Eric said.  
“Or what?” Four barked in anger.  
Eric growled and raised his hand bringing it down upon Four’s right ass cheek. Four yelped in surprise and pain.  
“That’s what. And I’ll go harder on the next ones,” Eric growled menacingly.  
He pulled his pants down and got in front of Four;s face.  
“Now eat me,” Eric said spreading his ass with his hands.  
Four nearly puked but extended his tongue to the puckered muscle, doing on broad sweep over Eric’s entrance.  
Four gagged but kept going until Eric’s hole was shining with spit. And Eric kept moaning for it.  
So Four continued to lap his tongue back and forth across Eric’s hole hearing him sigh and gasp in delight.  
“Push your tongue in,” Eric ordered.  
Four said no, though it was muffled.  
Eric got up and got behind Four spanking him several times until each cheek was bright red and Four was breathless.  
“Now push your tongue in,” Eric said getting back in front of Four.  
Four pushed his tongue in Eric’s hole forcing the muscle open, just so he wouldn’t be spanked again.  
“Oh good. Keep going,” Eric sighed.  
Four’s tongue continued to rim the hole and lined the inner walls of Eric’s entrance. He pushed his tongue in further getting a moan from Eric but Four was just thinking of Tris.  
He had to protect her. He couldn’t let them kill him. He had to get back to Tris.  
Four started lapping his tongue against Eric’s hole and made this wet smacking noise that filled the quiet room.  
Finally Eric got up and said, “Enough.”  
Four breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Now the last and most pleasurable thing,” Eric said smiling cruelly. “I’m gonna fuck you.”  
“No you’re not,” Four growled.  
Eric raised his hand and brought it down on Four’s ass getting a yelp of surprise and pain out of him.  
“Stop doing that,” Four yelled, anger in his voice.  
“Make me,” said Eric bringing his hand down on Four’s ass one more time.  
Four growled in frustration.  
Eric kneeled behind Four and did another broad sweep with his tongue across Four’s hole to get it nice and wet.  
Then he licked his finger and pushed it in real slowly hearing Four groan over it.  
Eric laughed and pushed his finger in and out. Back and forth. He started to go faster, loving to hear Four whimper and moan in pain and begging Eric to stop.  
Eric added a second finger and a scissoring motion to open Four up. Meanwhile Four was still whimpering and moaning in pain.  
Eric thought back to their intiate days and how Four, that fucking stiff, got in first place while Eric got second and he was a little rougher when he pulled his fingers out and shoved them back in.  
“Oh God… Eric please stop,” Four begged, voice cracking a little.  
“What,” Eric smiled. “Can’t take it?”  
“God just stop,” Four croaked.  
“Can’t take anymore?” Eric laughed.  
“No!” Four screamed at him.  
Eric thought of Four placing first and said, “Yeah we’ll see about that.” Then he shoved a third finger in Four’s entrance.  
Four groaned as Eric separated his fingers inside him forcing him open so he’d soo fuck him.  
“I think you’re close to finished with the prep,” Eric said smiling. “You ready for my cock?”  
Four simply groaned in response.  
Eric continued to spread his fingers, opening Four up, and shoving his fingers in and out of Four;s warm and tight hole. Four felt Eric hit something with his fingers that sent a bundle of nerves bursting causing him to hate this even more.  
“Found your prostate,” Eric laughed.  
“Come on Eric I know we don’t get along but are you really gonna do this?” Four asked.  
“You always looked like you were in good need of a fucking and now I’m,” Eric said pulling his fingers out. “Going to give it to you.”  
Four sighed in relief when Eric’s fingers left his body.  
Eric got behind Four and spit all over Four’s entrance to make sure it was wet and then he spit all over his cock making sure it was slick with spit.When Eric got ready to push in he heard Four say, “Don’t do this Eric. I will kill you if you do.”  
“Ooooh I’m shaking,” Eric mocked.  
And then he rammed himself into Four, sending the table a few inches forward, with no warning and heard Four groan.  
“Oh God Eric,” Four moaned.  
“Let’s keep this party going shall we?” Eric said starting to move his hips.  
Eric started thrusting in and out. Dry friction was a little uncomfortable and hard to deal with as Eric only used spit and lubricant but he was managing.  
Eric fucked ruthlessly and hard. Pounding Four into the table, sending him bouncing back onto his cock. Loving to hear skin slapping skin and Four groan.  
Four found it unbearable. He hated Eric’s cock thrusting in and out of him. He hated the uncomfortable too full feeling he got with this act. And he hated when Eric kept hitting his prostate sending the bundle of nerves sparking.  
Yet anytime he said anything to get Eric to stop Eric just launched himself further inside of Four leaving him groan in pain.  
And Eric continued to push as far as he could go into Four, wanting to go as deep as possible and loving Four’s warm and tight hole.  
Eric fucked hard and fast. Nonstop. Kind of like a rabbit in mating season. Eric would give anytime to adjust before moving onto and even faster pace.  
Four groaned as Eric kept going deeper and deeper with his long cock. And Eric moaned as Four clenched around him.  
He was close. His movements began stuttering and Eric could feel the warmth in his stomach growing and tingling. He finally came deep within Four and left just like that. Leaving Four with semen running down between his thighs and tears streaming down his face.

Later that night Eric returned.  
Four glared at the sight of him and growled, “What do you want?”  
Eric smiled cruelly and asked, “Ready for round two?”  
“I can take anything you got,” Four spat out.  
Eric smirked, pulling his pants down, and said, “Yeah we’ll see about that.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four is still trapped and Eric comes back for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I used first person point of view and hopefully you'll enjoy it. This was requested by AlpexVenitor.

Five days. Five days of mindless fucking and torture with Eric. I think I’m starting to lose my mind. With all his punishments and him mocking that Tris could be dead. It’s really starting to get to me.  
But I swore the first night that I would get out of this and save Tris. And then kill Eric for everything he’s done to me these last few days.  
I’ve given up struggling against my restraints so I was lying motionless, trying to think of some plan to escape when the door opened.  
I didn’t even need to look at the door to know who it was.  
“Four I think we should have some fun today,” Eric said.  
“Go fuck yourself Eric,” I spat out.  
“Do you really want a punishment today?” he warned.  
I sighed in annoyance.  
“That’s what I thought,” Eric said coming forward to me.  
His hand trailed up my leg all the way to the back of my thigh.  
“I love seeing you this way Four,” he said in a breathy whisper.  
I scoffed and tried to stay calm for what was coming.  
“Oh you don’t have anything to say do you,” Eric teased. “That’s too bad. But don’t worry.”  
I could tell he had a smile on his face when he said, “You’ll be screaming out my name soon enough.”  
And I couldn’t hold back anymore. I kicked my leg back and hit his making him groan. I absolutely loved hearing him in pain.  
He took a minute to get up and when he did I could feel the rage coming off him in waves as he shouted, “That’s it! You’re getting a punishment. But don’t worry Four. It’s not just spankings. I brought some toys we could play with.”  
My breath hitched in my throat as I heard him digging through a bag.  
I could feel his smirk as he pulled something out.  
“Let’s see how you do with these,” he said clamping something over my nipple.  
I hissed in pain and tried to shake it off but it did no good.  
Eric placed another clamp over my other nipple and again I tried to shake them off with no luck.  
“Well I think they look great,” Eric laughed. “What do you think Four?”  
“Fuck you,” I screamed at him.  
He wagged his finger at me and made a tsk tsk sound like he was scolding a child or a bad dog.  
“Do you want a harsher punishment Four?” he warned me.  
“Fuck you,” I said again.  
“Harsher punishment it is,” Eric smirked.  
He raised his hand and brought it down on my ass with one loud smack. I hissed in pain again and tried to move away from him. He brought his hand down again and again, one for each cheek causing me to groan in pain.  
He spanked me until I lost count and tears were streaming down my face.  
“Oh are you okay Four?” Eric mocked while putting his cold hands on my ass, soothing it.  
He took and step back and smiled.  
“I think that’s enough spankings, don’t you?” Eric asked.  
I didn’t respond.  
He yanked me by the hair and said, “Answer me.”  
“Yes,” I told him.  
“Yes what?” he said.  
“Yes I think that’s enough spankings,” I responded.  
“Good,” he let go of my hair.  
He went to his bag again and dug through it for a minute. Finally pulling out the thing he wanted he waved it in front of my face. It was a small whip.  
My eyebrows furrowed together and then I got the message.  
“No,” I said.  
“No?” Eric asked. “Who’s the boss?”  
“No Eric please don’t,” I begged.  
“Ah it’s so cute when you beg,” Eric mocked. “But we’re still using it.”  
I groaned in response.  
He flicked it across my already sore ass. I moaned in pain.  
He did it again only harder this time. I moaned in pain. Again and again he did it each time harder than the last.  
He did it until I’m sure my ass was bruised.  
“Oh I think that’s enough with the whip,” Eric said.  
I breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Don’t be calm just yet. I got one more toy I’m using on you,” Eric smiled.  
He pulled out the last toy and put lube on it then finally showed me. It was a dildo. It was short and not very thick but I didn’t like it anyways.  
“I figured this could prep you while you give me a rim job,” Eric said.  
He put lube on two of his fingers and shoved them up my ass. There was slow burning sensation with a stretching feeling as he pushed his fingers in and out forcefully.  
“Okay time for this to go in,” he waved the dildo in the air.  
He pushed in it slowly and the stretching feeling increased along with the burn.  
“Okay I’ll let that sit,” Eric said while taking off his clothes.  
He got in front of me and spreaded his ass with his hands.  
“You know the drill. Go ahead and start,” Eric told me.  
I extended my tongue and made a broad sweep over his hole. He moaned in pleasure as I licked up and down on his entrance.  
I pushed forward into his hole, lining the inner walls with my tongue. And he just moaned for it.  
I lapped my tongue back and forth making this smacking noise that filled the room with Eric’s moans and sighs of pleasure.  
I pushed my tongue in and out of Eric’s hole with speed. He gasped in pleasure.  
“Oh you’re doing great Four,” Eric said in a sigh. “Keep going.”  
I continued to push my tongue in and out and kept making broad sweeps back and forth over his entrance.  
“Oh nearly finished,” Eric moaned.  
I kept at it. Lapping my tongue back and forth across his hole. Sucking and pushing my tongue in his entrance until he finally got up.  
“Now give me head,” Eric said. “I’m gonna fuck you after this.”  
He shoved his cock in my mouth making me gag as it hit the back of my throat. I choked for a minute until I could control my breathing and could continue.  
Eric stayed still while I bobbed my head up and down on his cock. I swallowed around it, still trying to breathe normally.  
“Oh that’s good,” Eric leaned his head back and moaned. “Keep at it Four.”  
I started sucking on the head and I’m guessing he got impatient because he held my head still while he fucked my face with harsh and brutal thrusts.  
Spit was running down my chin and I couldn’t breathe but Eric kept going with it. Shoving his cock in and out of my mouth.  
Finally he stopped and I licked up and down his shaft.  
After five days of practice I could actually get Eric’s long and girthy cock all the way down my throat.   
I swallowed around it more, hearing him moan for it, and I tried to take as much in my mouth as possible when he pulled my head back.  
“Suck on my balls,” Eric said.  
I took one huge one in my mouth and started sucking on it, coming off with a little pop noise.  
I took the other one in my mouth doing the same thing as the first one.  
“That’s enough,” Eric said.  
He got behind me and lined himself up.  
“Ready Four?” he asked and I knew he was smiling.  
I kept my mouth shut, trying to prepare myself for what was going to happen.  
He rammed himself into me with a brutal thrust sending me forward and bouncing back on his cock. I groaned as he pushed in further.  
He started moving his hips and pushing himself in deeper while I squirmed to be set free. He put his hands on my hips to keep me in place.  
I could hear him moan behind me as he kept pounding me into the table. I bit my bottom lip and tried to endure the burning sensation.  
“Oh this is great,” Eric moaned. “I’m close.”  
Eric’s movements began to stutter and I knew he was about to cum inside of me.  
He did a few more fast thrusts sending me forward and bouncing back onto his cock when his hands tightened on my hips and I felt his warm cum fill me up.  
He pulled out and started to get dressed. While I felt his cum leaking out.  
“I’ll be back tonight,” Eric said.  
I groaned and tried to think of a plan to get out of this.


End file.
